Heautontimoroumenos
by Andromede
Summary: Saga, Mû, un paquet de clopes, du thé brûlant, Baudelaire sur la table et Cat Stevens en fond sonore. "Nothing else", comme dirait l’autre…


**Titre :** Héautontimorouménos (qui a dit que j'avais toujours des titres à la con ?)

**Auteur :** Andromède

**Couple :** Mû x Saga

**Note :** Oui, j'écris toujours sur les mêmes, et non je ne m'en lasse pas \o/ D'autres personnages à l'honneur avec eux bientôt, promis, mais en attendant, j'avais besoin de dorloter mes neurones survivants après les partiels, donc voilà. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'une scène de flirt assaisonnée au rock et au spleen de maître Baudelaire, et mon obsession pour ce couple aidant… ^^

**Avertissement :** En grec ancien, _« Héautontimorouménos »_ (à prononcer d'une traite après avoir bu un verre d'eau, remède miracle contre le hoquet) signifie _« celui qui est le bourreau de lui-même »_. C'est le titre d'une comédie antique, mais aussi et surtout celui d'un très célèbre poème des _Fleurs du Mal_, dont quelques strophes sont reproduites ci-dessous, mais dont je vous invite tout de même à aller lire l'intégralité… ne serait-ce que pour comprendre pleinement pourquoi je l'ai associé au personnage de Saga, qui est quand même LE personnage qui se torture lui-même par excellence^^ Et si en plus vous pouvez lire ce texte en écoutant _« Moonshadow »_ de Cat Stevens, alors c'est que du bon !

Le paquet de Winston est un gros clin d'œil à Lilou, qui saura pourquoi ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HEAUTONTIMOROUMENOS**

Il avait dédaigné les chaises, comme à son habitude. Silencieux, il s'était perché d'un bond sur la plaque de marbre qui servait de plan de travail à Saga, dans le coin cuisine du Temple, avant de s'y asseoir en tailleur. C'était là son observatoire favori, l'endroit où il s'installait invariablement chaque fois qu'il venait passer un peu de temps chez les jumeaux. Bélier de naissance, mais gros chat souple et ronronnant à ses heures, il aimait la proximité du poêle, qui réchauffait agréablement les vieilles pierres en ce mois de janvier glacial et neigeux, et par-dessus tout, il aimait le panorama que cette situation lui offrait. Du paquet de café renversé sur l'étagère aux titres des bouquins éparpillés un peu partout, en passant par les chaussettes sales de Kanon planquées à la va-vite sous le tapis, il n'était aucun objet, aucun détail même dans les appartements du Troisième Temple qui n'échappât ainsi à son regard tendrement inquisiteur.

Aucun, non, pas même les très légers frémissements du rideau qui séparait la pièce à vivre de la minuscule salle d'eau, où Saga finissait en ce moment de se décrasser.

Souriant, le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves se laissa aller en arrière, et écouta pendant quelques minutes le bruit du seau qui plongeait dans la cuve, qui en ressortait en gouttant sur le sol, avant de se déverser d'un seul coup avec force éclaboussures… puis de recommencer, encore et encore, plus régulier qu'un métronome et plus dangereux pour l'imagination que tous les poèmes de Sappho et d'Alcée réunis.

Oui, nous disons « pour l'imagination », car quoiqu'il fût chez lui depuis près d'un quart d'heure, maintenant, Mû n'avait pas encore entraperçu le plus petit bout d'un quart de poil de Saga.

On pouvait être le dernier des exhibitionnistes quand le secret de votre identité et la bonne marche de vos plans de conquête du monde étaient en jeu, mais bondir tel la vierge effarouchée quand un petit chevalier du Bélier débarquait à l'improviste pendant que vous étiez sous la douche.

Amusé, indulgent, et surtout trop heureux de ce comportement timide et inhabituel du Gémeau (qui avec un tout autre que lui ne se serait absolument pas gêné pour passer la tête, voire même le reste, hors de la salle de bain et signifier qu'il n'en avait que pour cinq minutes), Mû s'était contenté de prendre son poste d'observation habituel, et occupait son regard à chasser le trésor.

Il se trouvait dans l'antre de sa proie, après tout.

Passant sur les coins trop bien rangés qui, il le savait d'expérience, étaient ceux desquels ni Saga ni Kanon ne s'approchaient jamais, il s'attarda sur les points de désordre, et plus particulièrement sur ceux qui portaient la marque de fabrique de l'aîné. Les innombrables tas de bouquins cornés et pliés à l'envers, le fond de café très noir et sans sucre qui finissait de refroidir sur la table, les boîtes vides de somnifères, anxiolytiques et autres psychotropes que dégorgeaient les tiroirs mal refermés… et enfin, au milieu de tout ce fatras, la perle. Celle que Mû cherchait depuis le début.

Le livre ouvert sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, précisément celui que Saga était en train de lire juste avant de se rendre à la salle de bain, et sur les pages duquel il avait posé ses lunettes, son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes.

Autant de petits reflets d'âmes, et pour qui le connaissait un peu, presque aussi évocateurs que les bruits d'eau dans la pièce d'à côté.

Un léger frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale du tibétain, tandis qu'il soulevait délicatement le tout par télékinésie, et le faisait léviter dans sa direction. Si ces objets étaient des reflets d'âmes, alors ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un acte fort, peut-être un peu sacrilège aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur, mais que lui, Mû du Bélier, se sentait en droit d'accomplir. Il n'y avait ni vanité, ni mépris envers Saga, dans cette pensée, mais simplement un peu de cette extraordinaire lucidité sur lui-même et sur les autres qui avait toujours caractérisé le jeune Atlante. De sa vie, ou plutôt de leur vie à tous les deux, jamais l'aîné des Gémeaux ne lui avait refusé l'accès à son esprit et, déjà enfant, Mû avait eu l'habitude de déambuler le plus légitimement du monde au milieu des pensées secrètes de Saga… Il savait qu'il avait le droit d'ouvrir ce livre, de toucher ces lunettes et de froisser ce paquet de cigarettes, tout comme il savait que le Gémeau aurait eu le droit, s'il l'avait voulu, de lui demander de se mettre à nu à son tour. Et peut-être pas seulement dans un sens figuré…

Un petit sourire canaille se dessina sur les lèvres du Bélier, dont les pommettes s'étaient légèrement colorées, en même temps qu'il se décidait enfin à examiner la couverture de l'ouvrage. Il s'agissait des_ Fleurs du Mal_ de Charles Baudelaire, un très fameux recueil de poésie française, dont le tibétain avait déjà entendu parler à maintes reprises, soit par Camus, leur hexagonal et professeur de service, soit par Shion, dont l'immensité de la culture aurait collé le vertige aux Olympiens eux-mêmes, soit par Saga en personne, enfin, dont la passion pour les Belles Lettres n'était plus à démontrer.

Les bruits d'eau se turent à l'instant précis où Mû effleura de ses lèvres le coin supérieur droit de la page de garde, là où le propriétaire du livre avait écrit son nom.

Tournant les pages d'une main, presque sans voir les poèmes d'abord, et ne s'attardant que sur l'incroyable quantité de notes qu'avait griffonnées Saga dans les marges, il tâtonna un peu afin de tâcher de retrouver la paire de lunettes. Adolescent, déjà, le Gémeau avait dû en porter pour lire… Un modèle rond et noir, à l'époque, qu'il passait son temps à perdre ou à plier à force de gestes brusques, et avec lequel Mû se souvenait avoir beaucoup joué, lorsqu'il n'avait que six ou sept ans. Celui là était plus solide, plus adulte… une monture en acier qui encadrait deux verres ovales, un peu rayés, un peu sales, mais toujours solidement encastrés, et finalement bien à l'image de celui qui les portait. Fasciné par l'objet, le Bélier les palpa délicatement, s'amusant de la rugosité des branches, que Saga semblait avoir mordillées plus souvent qu'à l'occasion, et surtout du long cheveu bleu qu'il trouva coincé entre le métal et la charnière. Il le décrocha, l'enroula autour de son poignet gauche et, avec un nouveau sourire, posa les lunettes du Gémeau sur son nez.

_« L'Héautontimorouménos »._

« Celui qui est le bourreau de lui-même »_._

C'était le titre du poème correspondant à la page qu'avait marquée Saga, avec une plaquette de comprimés vide et un bout de papier à cigarette. Sensible à au parfum d'autodérision qui flottait là, Mû ne fronça pas ce qui lui servait de sourcils, mais par association d'idées, releva les yeux sur le paquet de Winston. Cela aussi, comme les lunettes, c'était quelque chose qui caractérisait Saga depuis l'adolescence… D'une simple pichenette mentale, le Bélier l'envoya directement dans la poubelle, ainsi que le briquet, et reporta son attention sur ce vieux Baudelaire.

-Tu vas attraper mal au crâne, à lire avec ça.

-Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je voyais grand-chose, répliqua Mû en tournant tout naturellement vers la voix qui venait de parler. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu ne les as pas nettoyées ?

-Oh, depuis presque autant de temps que toi, tu ne t'es pas assis normalement quand tu viens chez moi, sourit le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Il était sorti de la salle de bain en silence, et s'avançait à présent à travers le salon, jusque vers l'autel de pierre dédié à Athéna Parthénos qui ornait un coin de la pièce, comme dans chacun des appartements réservés aux chevaliers d'or. Dernièrement, Kanon avait poussé le blasphème jusqu'à y installer son tourne-disque et sa collection de vinyles, et Saga, qui n'avait que très vaguement froncé le sourcil pour la forme, en profitait au même titre que son frère et les autres amateurs de musique du Sanctuaire… Se penchant légèrement, il plaça délicatement l'aiguille de l'électrophone sur le microsillon qui s'y trouvait déjà, et bientôt, les premiers accords de _« Moonshadow »_ résonnèrent _piano forte_ dans le Temple.

Les deux Gémeaux avaient toujours eu exactement le même faible pour Cat Stevens.

Et… Athéna le pardonne, mais en parlant de faible…

Se retenant à peine de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, Mû laissa très ostensiblement glisser les lunettes sales jusque sur le bout de son nez, et sourit au paysage qui s'était fait soudain beaucoup moins flou.

Une serviette blanche encore à demi entortillée sur la tête, le poil humide et l'œil brillant, Saga le regardait depuis le milieu du salon. Il était torse nu, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un _blue jean_ délavé troué au niveau des genoux et une paire de vieilles baskets avachies. A cette vue, Mû ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux. L'aîné des Gémeaux ne possédait PAS de jean, et encore moins de baskets. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Sanctuaire et qu'il avait repris ses fonctions de Gardien de la Troisième Maison, la garde-robe de Saga se limitait exclusivement à un couple de tuniques d'entraînement en loques (pour changer), quelques slips et boxers de rechange, une chaussette orpheline et ses sandales de cuir brun. Il s'en était toujours contenté, printemps comme automne, hiver comme été, et haussait les épaules quand on lui faisait des remarques. Tout son budget passait en bouquins, clopes, et éventuellement nourriture, il descendait au village tel quel, et pour tout le reste, ce qui nécessitait un minimum de tenue dans le cadre du Domaine Sacré, il revêtait son armure. Dès lors, qu'avait-il besoin d'autre chose, ainsi qu'il le disait lui-même… Sa lessive était faite tous les soirs, et jamais on ne l'avait vu avec d'autres vêtements que les siens propres sur le dos.

Or, il était _évident_ que ce jean avait été emprunté à Kanon.

Tout comme il était évident qu'en s'habillant, le Gémeau savait parfaitement qui était celui qu'il allait trouver dans sa cuisine…

Le sourire gagna du terrain sur le doux visage du Bélier, cependant qu'une colonie de papillons prenait son envol au rythme de la guitare de Cat dans son estomac. Peut-être Saga n'était-il pas si aveugle que cela, après tout…

Sans rien dire –les mots ne valaient pas la musique, et la musique ne valait pas le silence entre eux-, le chevalier des Gémeaux abandonna sa serviette sur un dossier de chaise et, gardant son regard fixé sur la poubelle, marcha droit sur elle pour aller y récupérer ses Winston et son briquet. Il ne fit aucune remarque, aucun commentaire, tandis que Mû se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas en faire de son côté (et accessoirement pour ne pas éclater de rire : Saga ne l'avait pas vu jeter le paquet, de cela il était certain, pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seconde sur l'endroit où aller le chercher). La longue tignasse bleue du Gémeau dégoulinant dans le creux de ses reins et le jeu puissant des muscles de son dos étaient des spectacles qui méritaient de ne pas être interrompus… et ce d'autant plus que le jean n'était pas troué qu'aux genoux.

Toujours en silence, Saga se releva et pivota élégamment sur ses jambes, avant de se hisser lui aussi d'un coup de reins sur un bloc de marbre, précisément celui qui servait de banc juste sous la fenêtre. Haussant un point de vie interrogateur, Mû le regarda entrouvrir légèrement cette dernière, de laquelle il se rapprocha un maximum, et ne comprit vraiment son intention que lorsque le Gémeau planta son regard dans le sien.

Un regard plein de crânerie, d'amusement, et d'autre chose encore que Mû n'osa pas essayer d'identifier. Un regard qui en cet instant, plus encore que leur incroyable ressemblance physique, l'aurait fait véritablement paraître comme le jumeau de Kanon… si ce n'avait été ce très léger pli au coin des lèvres, qui ne disparut pas lorsque Saga porta la cigarette à sa bouche. C'était son petit sourire à lui, celui qui n'avait jamais appartenu à personne d'autre que Saga, un petit sourire de gentilhomme-voyou qui faisait frémir le tibétain et lui mettait le cœur à l'envers…

Battant le briquet, le Gémeau porta lentement la flamme à l'extrémité de sa clope, sans jamais quitter Mû des yeux, et aspira tout doucement sa première bouffée.

Le Bélier sentit ses entrailles se tordre dans un mélange de douleur et d'excitation.

C'était un défi.

_Je suis la plaie et le couteau !_

_Je suis le soufflet et la joue !_

_Je suis les membres et la roue,_

_Et la victime et le bourreau !_

Peut-être le plus beau et le plus terrible qui lui avait jamais été lancé.

_Je suis de mon cœur le vampire,_

_-Un de ces grands abandonnés_

_Au rire éternel condamnés,_

_Et qui ne peuvent plus sourire !_

Un bourreau qui appelait le médecin au secours.

Saga qui regardait Mû.

"_Did it take long to find me? I asked the faithful light.__  
__Did it take long to find me? and are you gonna stay the night?"_

Les sons de guitare et les grattements de plume, la voix du chanteur et les mots du poète, tout cela se mêlait timidement, maladroitement presque, au contraire des regards des deux chevaliers, dont le vert et le violet s'étaient depuis longtemps accordés à travers la fumée de cigarette.

Saga s'appuya au mur, près de la fenêtre ouverte, prenant bien garde à ce que les volutes grises qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres et de la cendre incandescente s'envolassent directement, sans stagner dans la pièce.

Il savait que Mû ne supportait réellement pas le tabac.

Ce fut d'ailleurs peut-être ce qui l'alerta en premier, lorsque la drôle de créature aux longs cheveux mauves qui hantait sa cuisine et ses pensées se ramassa sur elle-même, quittant sa position de tailleur pour commencer à ramper lentement dans sa direction. Toujours perché, le Bélier-chat s'étira de tout son long, prenant appui sur le rebord des meubles sans faire grincer ni déranger le moindre obstacle, plus joueur qu'un démon et plus irréel qu'une fée.

Ayant serpenté ainsi jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'évier, juste en face du Gémeau, le jeune atlante leva la main et, doucement, l'approcha du visage encore un peu enfumé.

Le temps comme le cœur de Saga s'arrêtèrent.

Mû n'avait jamais eu qu'à le regarder pour l'hypnotiser. Ses grands yeux violets en auraient remontré au fauve le plus sauvage et le plus difficile à débusquer, alors à un grand chevalier fragile et déjà dompté…

Souriant, d'un petit sourire en coin différent de celui du Gémeau, mais qui n'avait rien à lui envier en termes d'espièglerie, le Bélier attrapa délicatement la cigarette que son ami tenait toujours entre ses lèvres, effleurant ces dernières au passage.

C'était à ce moment là que le cerveau de Saga s'était vaguement remis en marche, et qu'il lui avait soufflé que Mû était sur le point de faire une énormité… Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir, car à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que l'index du Bélier, dont la main n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'éloigner, s'y posa fermement pour l'empêcher de protester. Une demie seconde plus tard, pendant laquelle Saga avait eu le temps de frémir de la tête aux pieds, et la main se retira de nouveau, pour revenir presque aussitôt avec une monnaie d'échange : la paire de lunettes du Gémeau, qu'il lui glissa de nouveau sur le nez, comme un enfant glisse un secret dans l'oreille d'un autre.

Saga n'osa pas faire un mouvement.

Faire un mouvement, cela eut pu vouloir dire effleurer la créature.

Cela eut pu vouloir dire rompre le charme.

Mû hocha la tête, amusé, et fit le chemin en sens inverse pour aller reprendre sa place initiale, en tailleur sur le marbre. Ses longs doigts blancs et fins tenaient toujours la cigarette et, sans quitter Saga des yeux, il lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'on lui voyait souvent : celui d'un homme qui sait exactement ce qu'il fait et pourquoi il le fait, avant de ramener ses cheveux en arrière d'une main et de se pencher légèrement vers l'évier.

A nouveau, la conscience du Gémeau reprit le dessus. Définitivement, le tibétain all…

-Mû !!...

Trop tard. A peine Saga avait-il eu le temps de se remettre sur ses jambes que le Bélier avait tiré une longue bouffée, toujours souriant, avant de changer littéralement de couleur et de se mettre à tousser comme un silicosé. Pressentant l'effet suivant, le Gémeau se précipita, mais Mû avait pris ses précautions : déjà tourné vers le bac à vaisselle, il n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu plus lorsque son teint passa carrément au verdâtre et que son estomac se répandit sans autre forme de procès.

Inquiet, désolé, et surtout se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la caboche de cette *** de bête à cornes (laquelle savait manifestement fort bien comment son organisme allait réagir à cette petite plaisanterie), Saga toucha très… très très très doucement les cheveux de Mû, et y glissa les doigts pour permettre à leur propriétaire de s'appuyer des deux mains sur le bord de l'évier, le temps que la nausée passe.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? marmonna le chevalier des Gémeaux d'une voix où la sévérité le disputait à un mélange de trouble et de difficulté à se concentrer.

Dans le genre piège de soie, aucune toile ne vaudrait jamais les cheveux de Mû.

Ni aucun prédateur sa capacité à vous pétrifier d'un regard, d'ailleurs.

Le Bélier ne s'était redressé qu'un instant, lorsque Saga avait prononcé ces mots, et pourtant cela avait suffit. Les yeux de l'Atlante souriaient. Sa bouche et ses tripes étaient en veine d'Apocalypse, mais les deux océans couleur d'améthyste qui reliaient la surface aux contrées de son âme n'avaient jamais paru si calmes, si parfaitement propices à la traversée.

Mû était content.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, plus encore que celles du jeune homme, Saga le tint aux épaules jusqu'à ce que les spasmes se soient définitivement estompés, ne sachant trop s'il devait se fustiger pour avoir fourni l'arme du crime ou pour l'émotion que le simple fait de toucher la victime provoquait en lui.

Après tout, le tibétain n'était pas spécialement réputé pour être un amateur de contacts physiques… même si l'aîné des Gémeaux devait bien admettre qu'il avait toujours été l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Il ignorait si c'était à cause de leur amitié passée, de ce lien étrange qui les avait unis autrefois, et qui pendant toute leur première jeunesse au Sanctuaire avait poussé Mû à lui réclamer des câlins, à l'escalader à la moindre occasion, ou encore à se réfugier dans son lit quand il dormait mal, mais le fait était là : même aujourd'hui, le Bélier se montrait tactile avec lui. Comme avec les armures. Comme avec ses patients. Il restait distant physiquement avec tout le monde (au reste, ce n'était pas comme si les chevaliers avaient l'habitude se donner des tapes sur le ventre ou de s'embrasser à tout va), mais ne rechignait jamais à faire entrer Saga dans son espace personnel.

A preuve, cette main qu'il venait de poser sur son épaule nue, tandis que de l'autre il rinçait l'évier et attrapait la serviette que lui tendait le Gémeau.

-Tu es fier de toi, hein ? grommela encore ce dernier, tout en lui remplissant un verre d'eau, sans chercher à se dégager de cette main qui faisait faire des triples Lutz à son nombril.

-Pas tant que ça. J'aurais préféré que tu remettes tout le paquet à la poubelle, murmura le Bélier une fois qu'il se fût rincé la bouche et qu'il eût constaté avec amusement que le mégot coupable avait fini jeté au poêle.

-...

-...

-Si je te fais du thé, docteur, tu laisses mes Winston tranquilles ?

- _« Je dirigerai le régime des malades à leur avantage, suivant mes forces et mon jugement, et je m'abstiendrai de tout mal et de toute injustice. Je ne remettrai à personne du poison, si on m'en demande, ni ne prendrai l'initiative d'une pareille suggestion… »_ (1)

-… Jasmin ou orange-cannelle ?

Le Gémeau évita la claque que lui balança Mû en riant, et se détourna un instant pour aller chercher la bouilloire et de quoi leur faire passer momentanément le goût de ses propres tendances à l'autodestruction, aussi bien pour lui que pour le Bélier. Il avait compris le message que ce dernier venait de lui transmettre. Bien avant de le trouver en train de lire Baudelaire avec le prisme de sa vision du monde sur le nez, Saga se doutait que le jeune Atlante n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il n'avait pas peur des ruines. Il n'avait pas peur du vide.

Il n'avait pas peur de mettre les mains dedans, d'y plonger jusqu'au coude pour en extraire l'infection et purger les plaies, quitte à vomir lui-même en cours de route.

C'était cela que Mû essayait de lui montrer depuis quelques temps, déjà.

S'il y avait un médecin pour Saga sur cette Terre, ce ne pouvait être que le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Ne restait à celui des Gémeaux qu'à apprendre à y croire.

Mais cela irait.

Déjà l'aiguille de l'électrophone se décalait sur le disque, et dans le Temple s'élevait le début d'une nouvelle chanson. Comme une promesse. Comme les poèmes qui défilent à mesure qu'on tourne les pages.

Comme la main qui venait de se glisser dans ses cheveux, et qui jouait avec ses mèches en profitant de ce qu'il avait le dos tourné.

* * *

(1) Extrait du Serment d'Hippocrate originel, traduit du grec ancien par Emile Littré.


End file.
